


[Art + Fic] Between the Dead and the Living

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [82]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Anthropomorphised Birds, Gen, Grief, Immortal Merlin, Longing, M/M, Monologue, Pining, Vampires, gravestones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Merlin is immortal. Some nights, it weighs on him.Art + Fic for Merlin Writers Halloween Fic-Tac-Toe 2017 (Graveyard) and Inktober 2017.





	[Art + Fic] Between the Dead and the Living

 

Merlin stalked through the graveyard, cloak swishing behind him.

 

“Who does he think he is?” he demanded, gesturing. The bird, from its vantage point on the mausoleum, cawed encouragingly. “He’s a _mortal_. It’s not his place to dictate to me.”

 

The bird cawed again, and Merlin glared sideways at it. “You _would_ take his side.”

 

The bird preened its wings, feigning disinterest, and Merlin sighed.

 

“I suppose you’re right,” he said. He perched atop one of the larger gravestones and hunched over, drawing his cloak around his shoulders. “Maybe hanging around watching him sleep all the time _was_ a little creepy.”

 

The bird gave a derisive squawk and ruffled its feathers.

 

“ _Still_ ,” Merlin said, overriding it. “I think the crucifix and the holy water were a little much. I wasn’t going to _eat_ him or anything. It’s just, he reminded me so much of…” His voice trailed off. This time, the crow cocked its head, looking almost sympathetic. It flew a little closer.

 

“He was a prat, too, you know. At least, when I first met him.”

 

Idly, Merlin stroked a long, pale finger down the line of the crow’s back. The bird shivered. There was something about being touched by a creature of the night that chilled the blood, even if it wasn’t likely to be sucked out of one.

 

“Not always, though,” Merlin added, his voice quiet. “ _He_ wouldn’t have thrown me out. Probably.”

 

The crow clicked its beak, offering no comment on this statement.

 

“I miss him,” Merlin said, quieter still.

 

The graveyard was empty at that time of night, full of shadows and memories and not much else. Merlin hunkered down where he sat, and, recognising the symptoms of an epic brood coming on, the bird followed suit.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

 

 


End file.
